


Turn on the TV

by SlapTheBodt



Category: Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Masterbation, Object Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlapTheBodt/pseuds/SlapTheBodt
Summary: A horny Reiner spends the night waiting for his boyfriend Bertholdt and decides to have some fun without him





	

Reiner sat bordly on Bertholdts bed waiting for his return, he's been out at his swimming lessons. He hates to wait, especially when his sexy boyfriend would return half naked. He sighs feeling a familiar feeling deep in his loins. He checked the time and shrugged looking around the room for something, anything will do.  
He bit his lip stairing down the slim object by the bedside. He shrugged, weirder things have been in him. He grabbed the cold object and admired it, bertholdt had to be about this big. He hesitantly licked the side of the remote, coating it with his hot saliva.  
The metallic taste teased his tastebuds as he continued licking up the sides, the rubber buttons feeling like heaven against his tongue. He sucked and licked at the tip of the remote, it's little red light flickering in excitement.

His pants tightened at his actions, feeling harder than before. He quickly pulled his shirt of and slowly dragged the remote down his chest and over his nipples, the rubber pulling at the curly blond hair. "Fuck~" he groaned at the intence sensation.

He'd given into pleasure and pulled his pants down and discarded of his tented underwear and layed on the bed, his legs spread wide. He kissed the tip of the remote for good luck and bit his lip, nervous of what was to come.  
He bit his lip and placed the cold wet object to his enterance, beads of sweat tricking down his back. He prodded at his enterance moaning letting out grunts of pleasure, this was nothing like Bertholdts. Slowly he pushed in the tip of the remote, his hole stretching and taking it in hungrily "fuck " he groaned at the sensation.  
Desire swept over him, he needed more and now. He grabbed the rest of the remote with both hands and thrusted it in, his back arching off the bed and curling his toes. The remote has hit his prostate hard "remote!!" He cried

He grabbed the bottom of the remote with one hand and his dick with the other thrusting and pumping as fast as he could. Desperate for release. His dick twitched in his hand and he let out a loud moan everytime the remote hit his prostate, pushing further and further to his orgasm.  
He pushed it faster and rougher, pushing his ass against the remote and squeezing his cock as he climaxes, seeing stars. His hot seed decorated his abdomen and chest as he struggles for breath completly in bliss from the best orgasm in his life.  
The door swung open and his legs swung shut to hide his sin. Berthold laughed at his sexy boyfriend and pouted "you didn't wait for me~"  
Reiner panted and shrugged "sorry I got desperate"  
Bertholdt shrugged "that's ok".  
He look around the room and sighed "where's the remote I'm gonna miss my show?"  
Reiner winked "I got you babe" and lifted his ass, pointed at the TV and clenched his cheeks, the TV turning on.


End file.
